Gotta Find Liv
by EO4EVER
Summary: Olivia leaves and Elliot is a wreck. Post informed. All characters belong to Dick Wolf. EO


This is what happens when my math teacher gives me a blank paper and decides to go off on stuff that I will never use again

Summary: Olivia leaves and Elliot is a wreck. Post informed.

Gotta Find Liv

I was shocked. To shocked to move. To even breathe. Olivia had left and gone somewhere for the FEDS. Without even telling me.

"Breathe Elliot. Breathe," my fellow colleague, John Munch was telling me.

"Olivia, Liv, Liv," Elliot Stabler mumbled. He was completely lost without her.

"I don't know where she is," Don Cragen said. He came out of his office with a blonde haired Russian woman.

"Is he okay?" the woman asked.

"Ah, he will be fine," Cragen lied. He knew how lost Elliot could be without Olivia by his side.

"Elliot this is your new partner, Dani Beck," Cragen told Elliot.

"New partner? Partner? New partner?" Elliot mumbled like a big baby.

The Next Day- Day1 

"Elliot, interrogate the suspect," Cragen told Elliot. He got up from his desk, sad. Elliot walked over to interrogate the suspect.

The suspect got him really pissed off, but Elliot did not even touch him or threaten him in any way. He missed Olivia a little too much to do anything. Elliot then walked out of the interrogation room.

"Whoa, Elliot, you did not even beat the suspect up," Cragen teased.

"Sorry captain, too sad." Elliot replied with tears in his eyes. The only person he wanted to beat up was the person who took his dear Liv away from him.

Cragen was worried sick about Elliot at that point.

"Are you okay Elliot?" he asked.

"Is Olivia here?" Elliot responded.

"No" Cragen replied to Elliot.

"Then there's your answer" Elliot told his captain.

Elliot walked out of the room. Dani was at Liv's desk typing up a DD5. Elliot sat down at his own desk and took out a picture of Olivia and himself a few weeks before she left to who knows where.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Dani asked. He had barley said two words to her all day.

"Nothing," Elliot lied. His eyes were threatening to let a bunch of tears fall out. God how he missed Olivia. It had only been one day, but to Elliot, it felt like ten years.

Dani sighed and got up to use the restroom.

"DAD!" Maureen Stabler yelled to her father. She had just entered the 16 prescient

"Hey Maureen" he replied to his eldest daughter. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Maureen saw him do this.

"Dad?" she said. He was off in his own little world at the moment.

"Yeah?" he replied, not knowing whom he was talking to or what that person had said to him.

"Um, I'm pregnant." She said, testing her dad out.

"That's great" he replied. Maureen had to laugh a little.

"ELLIOT STABLER!" Maureen yelled at him. That got him out of his little trance that he was in.

"What?" he replied.

"I just told you I was pregnant and you said that was great," she replied to her father.

"YOURE WHAT?" he yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Dad, I'm kidding. You were not even paying attention to me." She told him. At this point Dani Beck came back from the bathroom.

"If you need to report a crime, then come with me," Dani told Maureen, putting a hand on her back.

"What the heck is your problem! Get the flip off of me!" Maureen yelled at Dani Beck. "Who the hell are you anyway?

"Dani Beck. Elliot's partner." Dani replied to Maureen. Maureen burst out into a fit of laughter when she heard this.

"Very funny. Where's Liv, Dad" Maureen questioned.

"I do not know Maur." Elliot told his daughter. Elliot started to get some tears in his eyes. Maureen came over and hugged him. Elliot hugged her back.

"It'll be okay dad, I promise." Maureen told her father. It was no secret to her or anyone for that matter that the two detectives were head over heels in love for each other.

2 weeks later: 

Elliot was still sad and had not even beat up one perp yet.

John Munch took out a small portable radio and turned it on.

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you...

Elliot picked up his coat and car keys.

"Where are you going Elliot?" John Munch asked.

"I gotta find Liv" he simply replied.

6 Hours Later:

Elliot Stabler came into the prescient, sad. He could not find Olivia anywhere.

"I could not find her John. The stupid FBI would not tell me anything at all." He told Munch.

A figure came out of Don Cragen's office. Elliot could not believe his eyes. It was his precious Olivia.

"LIV!" Elliot yelled. He ran across the room, practically knocking Dani over in the process.

Elliot gave Olivia a big hug that she gladly returned.

"Hey El. I missed you" Olivia told him.

"I missed you so much Olivia," replied Elliot.

Elliot gave Olivia a hard passionate kiss on the lips.

"Liv, I love you so much. I was miserable with out you with me." Said Elliot.

"I love you too El. More than anything in the world," she replied.

"Oh Liv" he said.

"Elliot, would you do me a favor?" asked Olivia.

"Anything" he replied.

"Shut your4 big mouth and kiss me." Olivia said.

"My pleasure." Elliot said. He kissed her again, with everything he had.


End file.
